


It Doesn't Often Snow at Christmas

by vivaforever597



Series: Christmas 2013 Drabbles [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m pretending it’s snowing," Tamaki said mournfully. "I thought it always snowed at Christmastime in America."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Often Snow at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (somewhat) by [the Pet Shop Boys song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZJNNUahv5c).

Haruhi stepped out of the bedroom and frowned. Tamaki wasn’t in sight — she only hoped he hadn’t run off to do some foolish thing. But she was quickly relieved when she saw him moping in a corner, underneath the window.

"What are you doing, Tamaki?" she asked, not caring about her bluntness.

"I’m pretending it’s snowing," he replied mournfully. "I thought it always snowed at Christmastime in America." He sniffled dramatically. "You’re smart, Haruhi. Why isn’t it snowing? I called the TV station but they wouldn’t let me talk to the weatherman."

Haruhi caught an exasperated sigh before it could escape her lips. “It’s the weather, Tamaki. Who knows why it does what it does.”

Tamaki turned and locked his eyes onto hers. “Is it global warming?”

She shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not a meteorologist.”

He scuffed at the carpet with the toe of his shoe. “It’s Christmas Eve,” he whined. “I want it to snow.”

"Why don’t you buy some fake snow? You must have enough money to do it," Haruhi joked as she turned and headed into the kitchen.

Tamaki brightened. “That’s a great idea!” he shrieked.

"Uh, I was only jok—"

"I love you, Haruhi!" he exclaimed. He rushed across the room to throw his arms around her. "You’re so smaaaart." He dissolved into baby-like babbling, with only the occasional word like "snowman" discernible. Haruhi shook her head and gently freed herself from his grasp to turn the stove on for her hot water.

"We don’t need snow for Christmas," she said, trying not to sound too scolding. "We’ve got each other. Isn’t that enough?"

Tamaki seemed to melt like one of his snowmen. “Of course it is, Haruhi!” he trilled. “You’re the best thing about Christmas!” Haruhi rolled her eyes as he gigglingly embraced her again, but some part of her admitted that she wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
